


Waiting for News

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [468]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Turns out that, while I'm listed as an emergency contact in Damien's phone, that's apparently not good enough for these hospital tight asses to let me back to see him, or to even find out how he's doing."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 331  
> Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
> Summary: "Turns out that, while I'm listed as an emergency contact in Damien's phone, that's apparently not good enough for these hospital tight asses to let me back to see him, or to even find out how he's doing."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place between the events of episodes 01x05 "Seven Curses" and 01x06 "Temptress." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Referenced suicide attempt.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a little weird to write. I would think that Simone and Amani would be at the hospital when they found out about Damien's attempt, so I decided to fix that from canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She sits in the waiting room outside the ER. Amani has already wandered off in search of someone to give them an update on how Damien's doing. She'd been fast asleep when the call came in, and it took a moment before she recognized the frantic voice as Amani's. He hadn't sounded sober as he stumbled over his own words to explain the phone call he'd gotten. By the time he got it all out, she was already dressed and heading out the door to pick him up.

"Here," Amani says, pulling her from her thoughts. "I passed a vending machine and thought some coffee might be good under the circumstances."

She takes the cup and sips it cautiously. Machine coffee is notorious for either being barely flavored water, or incredibly thin toxic sludge. Neither is appetizing at the moment, but she's pleased to find it's closer to normal on the watered down side. The heat slowly spreads outward from her belly, offering a false sense of comfort.

"Did you find out anything?"

The lines between Amani's brows deepen as he scowls. "Yes and no. Turns out that, while I'm listed as an emergency contact in Damien's phone, that's apparently not good enough for these hospital tight asses to let me back to see him, or to even find out how he's doing."

"So… What exactly does that mean?"

Amani settles on the uncomfortable molded chair next to her with a heavy sigh. "It means we basically wait here until he either dies or gets moved to a room that allows visitors."

"But it's well after--"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not letting him down again, okay? If you want to go home, you can. I'm staying until I know he's okay."

She snorts and takes another sip of coffee. "Why the hell would you ask that? I'm not going anywhere either."

Silence settles over them, and she does her best to ignore the background buzz of the half-full waiting room.


End file.
